


Adrenaline

by Nympha_Alba



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the adrenaline that makes him look at John the way he does tonight. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

That moment when the taxi driver falls to the floor, shot by someone with a steady hand and perfect aim, and a bullet that went through two windows. That moment when Sherlock realises just who it was who did the shooting. His eyes are zeroing in on John then, and for a fraction of a second there is only one person in the world.

That only ever happens on a case, when his absolute focus is on the murderer – outside of a case, never. But this, he is about to find, is only one of the many ways that John is special.

In the taxi, Sherlock throws John a glance and says: "You'd better stay in the flat until the residue is gone."

John looks straight ahead. "I just bought a pair of gloves."

It's the adrenaline high that makes them collapse in giggles. Minutes later, they stumble into their dark hall and Sherlock pushes John against the wall, moaning as he feels those stained hands unbutton his shirt and slip in under it, moaning again as his lip is bitten and sucked – but that's only adrenaline as well. That's the only rational explanation. It's nothing to do with love.


End file.
